Happy Ending or Sad Ending?
by pinocchiow
Summary: Ketika Kris menikah dengan Sena, seseorang yang baru dikenalnya


Title: Happy Ending or Sad Ending?

Cast: Wu Yi Fan (EXO) Hyuuga Sena (OC/You)

Rating: G

warning: Typo(s), gaje, OOC

Happy Reading

Hyuuga Sena. Gadis cantik yang dianugrahi tubuh yang proporsional dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dari wanita. Ia selalu mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi artis atau model dari agensi ternama, tapi ia menolaknya. Karena menurutnya itu terlalu beresiko. Kenapa? Karena sebenarnya ia adalah buronan. Tidak. Ia tidak melakukan kejahatan. Ia merupakan buronan ayahnya. Ia kabur dari Jepang karena Ia dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Dan jadilah ia disini, di Seoul. Berkuliah di salah satu universitas terkemuka di sana. Untuk menanggung hidupnya, Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kafe kopi.

Wu Yi Fan atau biasa disebut Kris, lelaki tampan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Berkepribadian dingin dan merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha ternama di Asia. Ia dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, tapi ia menolaknya dengan alasan karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Pada kenyataannya ia berpacaran saja belum pernah, apalagi memiliki kekasih! Bisa dibilang Kris sedang galau.

Jam 10 malam. Kris memakirkan mobilnya didepan minimarket, berniat membeli kopi kalengan. Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia segera menuju kekasir. Di depannya terlihat sena yang sedang mengubek-ngubek tasnya, mencari dompet. Sena meletakkan handphonenya di sebelah handphone kris _yang sudah sejak tadi menaruh handphonenya disitu_. Kris mendengus.

"Biar aku saja yang membayar belanjaannya nona ini" sela kris kemudian member kartu kreditnya.

Sena menatap kris sebentar. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah karena ia bekerja lembur. "gomawo" ucap sena mengambil belanjaannya dan _handphonenya. _Setelah yakin sudah selesai dengan urusannya kris juga pergi mengambil belanjaannya dan _handphonenya_ kemudian berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

Sena menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa apartemennya yang sederhana. Dia merasa sangat lelah, saat ia mulai memejamkan matanya. _Handphonenya_ berbunyi menandakan jika ada yang menelepon. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Sena melepaskan baterai _handphone_ tersebut kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Kris telah berada di ambang pintu apartemen sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Kris menekan bel. Kemudian munculah sosok pria yang menampilkan senyum giginya yang menurut Kris cocok sekali untuk menjadi model iklan pasta gigi.

"tadi aku meneleponmu tapi tidak kau angkat, saat aku mencoba menelepon kembali tapi tidak aktif" ucap Chanyeol sembari mempersilahkan Kris masuk. Kris yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "dari tadi tidak ada yang meneleponku" Kris melanjutkan "lagipula handphoneku aktif" Kris mengeluarkan _handphonenya_ dari saku celananya. Kemudian mengeceknya untuk memastikan. Alis kris bertaut, menandakan Ia sedang heran. Ia melihat kontak handphonenya, tapi sungguh berbeda. Dia mencoba memastikannya lagi, mengecek galeri. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut. Langsung terbesit sosok wanita yang tadi sempat ia tolong dikasir. "Astaga" hanya itu yang mampu Kris ucapkan.

"ada apa kris?" Chanyeol menatap bingung .Kris menyerahkan _handphonenya_, menunjukan galeri fotonya yang dipenuhi sosok yeoja cantik dengan mata biru.

"wow, cantik sekali wanita ini. Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias

"dia yeoja yang ada di minimarket tadi" jawab Kris

"wow, cepat sekali kau mendapatkan fotonya. Kulihat galeri fotomu penuh foto wanita itu" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil

"bodoh" kris melanjutkan "ini pasti handphone wanita itu"

"hah?" Chanyeol bertambah bingung. Akhirnya kris menjelaskan kejadian diminimarket barusan. Chanyeol mengangguk memahami tetapi matanya masih melihat foto wanita bermata biru itu.

"lalu bagaimana nasib handphone mu, kris?"

"entahlah, lebih baik besok pagi saja diurusnya. Lagi pula pasti wanita itu sudah tidur, ini sudah malam dan besok aku ada kuliah pagi" jawab Kris

ooOOoo

Sena bangun dari sofa yang semalam ditidurinya. Meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu berjalan menuju jendela, membukanya perlahan. _'pagi yang cerah'_ batin Sena. Sadar jika ia ada kuliah pagi, ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah ia selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Ia memasang baterai _handphonenya_ lalu mengaktifkannya. Kemudian Ia menuju ke kampusnya.

Jam kuliah pagi Kris sudah selesai, ia berniat untuk menelepon handphone miliknya. Tapi tertahan karena handphonenya saat ini sedang menelepon ke handphone yang berada ditangannya.

"yoboseyo" jawab Kris datar. Kemudian terjadi percakapan antara Kris dan wanita diseberang sana. Setelah mencapai kesepakatan diantara kedua belah pihak, Kris mematikan panggilan tersebut dan menuju ke tempat yang telah disepakati.

Coffee Latte. Wanita itu yang menyarankan agar bertemu disini. Ini juga merupakan tempat favorit Kris. Kris memasuki café tersebut. Sungguh dia mempunyai karisma yang luar biasa, semua mata yang ada disana tertuju padanya. Kris memperhatikan seisi café, berjalan menuju sebuah bangku. Setelah dia memastikan wanita dihadapannya itu mirip dengan foto yang ada di handphone tersebut ia tersenyum. _'ternyata lebih cantik dari yang di foto'_ batin Kris

"sudah lama menunggu nona?" Tanya Kris. Mendudukan dirinya di hadapan wanita itu

"tidak juga errr…"

"Wu Yi Fan. tapi kau bisa panggil aku Kris"

"oh…aku baru sampai Kris. Oiya, ini handphone mu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" jawab Sena dengan menyesal

"sudahlah, itu unsur ke-tidak-sengajaan bukan? Jika boleh tau, Siapa nama mu nona?"

"Hyuuga Sena. Panggil saja aku Sena" jawab Sena tersenyum ramah

"Hyuuga?" "Kau orang Jepang?" Tanya Kris. Sena mengangguk. Kemudian terjadi obrolan panjang diantara mereka. Tak terasa sejak siang sampai sore. Kris dan Sena pun mulai akrab. Tanpa sadar Sena telah menceritakan bahwa Ia dijodohkan oleh ayahnya kepada Kris. Kris sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diceritakan Sena. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke kopi yang ada dihadapannya. Tersenyum singkat ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya. Pemikiran yang sangat konyol. Tapi mungkin itu satu-satunya cara agar ia tak dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Bahkan gadis yang ada dihadapannya pun juga ikut untung.

Kris kembali menoleh ke arah Sena. "Hei, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

ooOOoo

"Hei, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Terlalu mendadak. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku bahkan baru mengenal gadis ini beberapa jam. Dan entah apa yang mendorongku untuk memintanya menikahiku begitu saja, tanpa pemikiran matang. Mungkin aku memang sudah terlalu putus asa. Jadi, inilah pemikiran konyolku. Aku cukup puas dengan pemikiranku ini. Setidaknya aku hanya akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini selama dua tahun. Ayah pasti akan mempunyai dugaan ini adalah pernikahan berkedok, jadi aku harus mempertahankannya cukup lama. Dua tahun.

Gadis di hadapanku ini menatapku horror dan shock.

"Kau Sakit?" ia balik bertanya dan menatapku bingung.

"tidak" aku mendengus tertawa dan menggeleng

Sena menatapku lebih bingung dari sebelumnya. "Lalu ajakan untuk menikah tadi...?" Mata birunya membulat.

aku menghela napas. "Sebenarnya alasannya agak rumit, Sena..."

Sena menyandarkan tubuhnya "Jelaskan saja. Aku masih punya banyak waktu"

"Begini... Sena" "Aku anak tunngal dari Keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di Asia. dan aku dijodohkan oleh ayahku oleh rekan bisinisnya. Tapi aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi Ayahku tidak gampang menyerah. Ia akan mencoretku dari daftar warisan dan tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup tenang sampai aku bersedia dijodohkan" Kris berhenti sejenak melihat ekspresi Sena yang mengatakan kau-dijodohkan-juga-berarti-kita-senasib. lalu Kris kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya "dan aku akhirnya bilang, kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat"

"Aku mengerti," kata Sena. "Tapi apa hubungannya antara masalahmu itu dengan mengajakku menikah?" tanyanya

"aku tidak memiliki kekasih" jawab ku santai

Sena berdecak. "Lalu kenapa aku, Kris? Banyak yeoja diluar sana yang mau kau nikahi! Kau kaya dan tampan!"

Kris menggeleng. "Menikahi yeoja diluar sana terlalu berisiko. Lagipula kasusmu sama denganku. Kau juga dijodohkan bukan? Lagipula ini hanya pernikahan pura-pura"

Sena membelalak "Tapi bagaimana kalau ayahmu, ah ayahku juga jika aku menyetujuinya jika tahu ini hanya pernikahan pura-pura?"

"Dengar, Dia takkan tahu. Rencanaku, kalau kau menyetujuinya tentu saja, pernikahan ini hanya akan berlangsung dua tahun. Setelah itu kau bebas."

Sena memandang ku, sangsi. aku membalas tatapan Sena, mencoba membuatnya yakin.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap kau menyetujui rencana konyol ini. Tapi aku tunggu keputusanmu. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku" aku meletakan kartu namaku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya setelah membayar pesanan kami.

ooOOoo

Jam 8 malam. Kris baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Mencoba melepas lelah di tubuhnya. Tapi semua itu ia urungkan karena ia mendengar ada bel dari arah depan, pasti ada tamu, pikirnya. Ia berjalan malas untuk membuka Pintu. Saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia disambut oleh mata biru yang ia akui sangat meneduhkan.

"Sena?" Kris mempersilahkan Sena masuk dan duduk di Sofanya

"Tentang pembicaraan di cafe" Sena buka mulut, mata birunya menatap Kris. "Kalau aku setuju, apa akan ada untungnya bagiku?"

Kris mengernyit. "Kau tidak akan dijodohkan oleh ayahmu lagi bukan? Dan Kurasa aku cukup bisa membiayai hidupmu selama dua tahun ke depan. Selama kau menjadi istiku"

"Yah... sejak aku meninggalkan Jepang dan menetap disini, aku memang agak kesulitan untuk membiayai hidupku, makanya aku bekerja di toko kopi. Dan untung saja aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah. Jika kau mau menanggung semua biaya hidupku selama dua tahun... kurasa aku mau." Sena menatap Kris, agak salah tingkah.

Kris menatap Sena. keuangan sama sekali bukan masalah baginya. Lagipula Sena sudah menyetujui, ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang dia punya."Oke," kata Kris. "Aku akan membiayai hidupmu selama dua tahun itu."

"Kita akan membicarakan perjanjiannya" Sena mengangguk "Aku sudah mengatakan kalau pernikahan palsu kita hanya berlangsung selama dua tahun. Jadi aku takkan melampaui batas waktu. Jika kau jatuh cinta pada pria lain sebelum masa pernikahan kita berakhir, aku tidak melarangmu. Kita tinggal di apartemenku dan kita tidak tidur di kamar yang sama. Tidak ada adegan ranjang atau bersentuhan. Dan di sini perlu kutegaskan beberapa hal, kau memakai margaku."

"aku juga sudah tah, Kris" "berarti nanti namaku menjadi Wu Sena? Hahahaha" Sena tertawa geli

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kris

"Kita belum tahu satu sama lain Kris. Ingat. Kita akan menikah" celetuk Sena. "Kalau begitu sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu, Kris"

Kris mengangkat alis. Tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Aku lahir 6 November 19 tahun lalu. Aku kuliah di Seoul National University. aku tidak punya makanan atau minuman khusus yang kusukai. Aku suka bermain piano. Dan aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, tapi aku pernah menyukai beberapa gadis"

"Apa?" potong Sena. "Kau belum pernah pacaran? Dan…kau bilang kau kuliah di Seoul National University? Wah! Aku juga kuliah disana!" ujar Sena bersemangat

"benarkah? Pantas aku pernah melihatmu" "lalu ceritakan tentang dirimu, Sena"

"Aku lahir 29 desember 19 tahun lalu. aku suka sekali menulis. Warna favoritku merah dan…..sebenarnya aku ini anak dari…. Hyuuga neji dan Haruno Sakura…" lirih Sena

"MWO?!" kris kaget " jadi kau anak dari Hyuuga Neji?!" "lalu kenapa kau susah membiayai hidupmu? Aku tahu ayahmu itu orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang, Sena"

"kan sudah aku bilang jika aku minggat dari Jepang babo! Mana mungkin aku meminta uang dari ayahku!" "Sudahlah lupakan. Jadi kapan kita menikah?" Tanya Sena yang masih meredam emosinya

"Minggu depan. Sekarang Ayahku sedang berada di China dengan Ibuku. Aku akan mengurus persiapannya, gereja, cincin, tamu undangan dan gaunnya. Kau akan terima beres. bersiaplah"

ooOOoo

Pagi harinya Kris segera menemui Tuan Lee, asisten keluarganya yang sudah sangat dipercaya

"Tuan Lee"

"Ya tuan muda Kris?" tanggapnya

"Tolong hubungi kantor catatan sipil Korea Selatan dan juga tanyakan gereja mana di Seoul yang bisa digunakan untuk upacara pernikahan minggu depan. Dan kalau bisa, tolong buatkan undangan pernikahan sebanyak mungkin" kata Kris.

Tuan Lee mengernyit mendengar permintaan tolong Kris. "siapa yang akan menikah, tuan?"

"aku dan kekasihku, Sena"

Sena menuju fakultas Kris tanpa mempedulikan tatapan horror dari seluruh yeoja yang ada di kampusnya. Ia benar-benar emosi!

"Kris!" teriak Sena yang melihat kris sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Tanpa babibu Sena langsung menarik Kris paksa menuju taman belakang kampus.

"Kupikir pernikahan palsu kita dirahasiakan dari public. Tapi kenapa satu kampus sudah tahu! Bahkan semua dosen!" geram Sena

"Pernikahan palsu kita memang dirahasiakan. Yang orang-orang tahu adalah kita _benar-benar_ akan menikah." jawab kris santai

"sial! Kau tidak tahu tatapan membunuh para fansmu kepadaku itu Kris! Itu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman!"

"Maaf"

/

Aku sudah menghubungi Ayah dan Ibu dan memberitahunya kalau aku akan menikah di Seoul. Dia cukup terkejut, tapi aku tidak memberitahunya dengan siapa aku menikah. Begitu pula dengan Sena. Ia telah memberitahu orangtuanya. Semoga rencanaku tidak gagal.

Hari yang dinantipun tiba. Dia sudah begitu banyak mendapatkan tatapan selamat-sebentar-lagi-kau-menikah dari teman-teman sekampusnya.

"Wow, Kris, lihat ke kamera dong. Kau tampan sekali…" gumam Chanyeol seraya mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Kris yang sedang sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin.

"Kapan kau mau berhenti mengambil gambar, Chanyeol?" desis Kris sebal.

Chanyeol nyengir "Jangan sebal begitu, harusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku sudah mau jadi seksi dokumentasi pernikahan istimewamu secara cuma-cuma."

Begitu Kris tiba di gereja, Tuan Lee-lah yang pertama menyambutnya. "Yang di sana itu," tunjuk tuan Lee begitu ia berada di hadapan Kris. "itu orang tua dari Nona Sena"

Kris memandang ke arah yang dimaksud Tuan Lee dan mendapati Orangtua Sena dan Orangtuanya, telah mengobrol tampak akrab.

"Kris" Panggil Ayahnya ketika melihat anaknya dalam setelan _tux _putih. "kenapa kau tidak bilang jika calon istrimu itu adalah anak dari hyuuga neji, Sahabat lamaku dulu? Hahaha" Kris mendengus sebal dan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

Pendeta sudah bersiap di posisinya, begitu pula Kris. Ia merogoh saku jasnya, memastikan kotak cincinnya ada di situ. Kris berdiri di altar, memandang pintu masuk gereja. Tak disangka dia lumayan gugup juga

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Pintu gereja terbuka dan masuklah Sena diiringi dengan gadis kecil yang manis yang memegang ekor gaunnya. Sena tampak sangat cantik dalam setelan wedding mini dress yang menampilkan kaki jenjang Sena dan serasi dengan tux yang dikenakan Kris. Hadirin bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum bahagia memandang Sena yang sangat cantik

Sena sampai di altar dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kris. Keduanya tampak gugup.

"Wu Yi Fan, apa Anda bersedia menerima Hyuuga Sena sebagai istrimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dan Anda, Hyuuga Sena, apa Anda bersedia menerima Wu Yi Fan sebagai suamimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sena memejamkan matanya, menguatkan tekad, dan mengatakan, "Ya, saya bersedia"

"Pakaikan cincin pernikahan pada jari pasangan Anda."

Kris merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak putih dari dalamnya. Ia memakaikan cincin dari emas putih itu di jari Sena.

"Sekarang, Anda boleh mencium pasangan Anda."

Kris bertukar pandang dengan Sena. Mata biru Sena membelalak ngeri. Kris sama sekali lupa kalau di upacara pernikahan ada bagian dimana pengantin harus berciuman. Mereka berdua bimbang. Kris memejamkan matanya, mengutuk dalam hati, dan langsung membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir Sena. Setelah beberap detik yang sangat menyiksa, Kris melepaskan Sena, membiarkan mata biru itu memandangnya marah dengan wajah merah padam sementara hadirin bertepuk tangan. Hidup barunya telah tiba. Sekarang Dia, Wu sena.


End file.
